Game Over
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: One day, when Lily gets bored, he decides to trap our students inside the school and throw a bunch of physical obstacles at them to test their trust and music bonds. Will they survive? UPDATED.
1. Lily's Idea

__

**_HEY EVERYONE! well, i'm back!!! after bearing the brutal brunt of exams,,i'm back!!! well, i guess my math paper was the toughest, but i've done my other subjects well!! oh, and i know i've definitely left out a couple of letters here and there...this was typed in a span of 20 minutes when my mom had gone out to run some errands_**

**_^_^_**

**_those who manage to catch hold of those mistakes, kindly send me a PM and i will get to it( no flames plz)_**

**_R&R plz!!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_Lets see now_,

_Hino Kahoko thought to herself as she walked through the hallway__. __I gave back Tsuchiura's notes, now all I have to do is return these books to the library, and I'm done for the day._

She started off towards the library, and upon entering, piled the books on top of the librarian's desk. She then wondered if the book she had wanted about Schubert had come in. The library was deserted, so she decided to see if she could locate the book herself. Briskly, she walked over to the music section of the library.

As she ran her eyes over the book spines she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching her. No sooner had she thought it, than a bright ball of light exploded near the corner of her left eye.

"Hey, Kahoko!"

Kahoko covered her eyes to shield them from the glare.

"Lil…Lily?"

"You bet! So, what ya doing?"

"I was jus checking out a few books. How are you?"

At the mention of her question, Lily's smile became mischievous.

"I'm all right, but life is really becoming boring these days, after the concours ended."

"How sad for you. How are you killing the boredom?"

"Well, I wasn't…until a few seconds ago, when this brilliant idea dawned upon me!"

Cautiously, Kahoko took a step away from the fairy. Whenever she came up with a 'brilliant idea' they usually came at her expense.

"What sort of idea did you have in mind, Lily?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to describe. It'll be easier if I show you. Brace yourself now, this may be a bumpy ride!" said the fairy, raising her star-tipped wand menacingly.

"Ah…Lily, wait a minute!" said Kahoko nervously, and a bit louder than she had intended.

"Hino?"

To add to her anxiety, Tsukimori Len stepped view.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not; it's just that…ah…"

"Oh boy, this makes things even better!" squealed Lily in delight.

"Hang on you two!"

"Lily wait!"

"One…two…"

"Who's Lily?"

"THREE!"

Kahoko, on impulse, grabbed hold of Tsukimori's blazer about a second before Lily's countdown ended; and found herself being thrust, head-first, into a long, swirling, deep , black tunnel. She screamed. Tsukimori's expression showed panic. Tightly, she gripped hold of his arm, wishing the swirling would stop. A few seconds later, she saw light at the end of the tunnel; and she and Len were thrown out of it into a crumpled heap on a tiled floor.

A few moments later, Kahoko's consciousness woke up, but she was feeling too dizzy to stand.

"My, my, aren't you both comfortable?" asked a voice she recognized. She raised her spinning head.

"Yunoki-senpai?"

It _was_ Azuma, and judging by the disheveled state of his normally smooth tresses, he had just experienced a sensation similar to hers. It was then that Kahoko realized her position. She was sprawled out on top of Tsukimori, her skirt hiked up well past her calf. The blue-haired violinist was now stirring slightly with his eyes closed. Quickly, Kahoko pushed herself off him, before he opened his eyes, blushing at the fact That Azuma had caught them in such an undignified position.

"Where…are we?" asked Len as he sat up.

"I don't know. How did you get here senpai?"

"Same way you both did, through a swirling wind tunnel."

"But why were we brought here?" asked Tsukimori.

Kahoko shrugged. God only knew where here was. But as she ran her eye along the tiles, and doors, she suddenly was struck by realization.

"Wait a minute, isn't this…?"

"Our school?" finished Azuma for her. "Bingo."

It was in fact, her school, but at the same time, it didn't look like Seisou. A thick carpet of dust was lining he tiled floor, and was being beaten away by an irate Tsukimori from his white blazer. Except for a few lights, all the others had been broken, the shattered glass lying in little scattered piles across the floor.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard above them. All three students looked up, and saw two more wind tunnels similar to ones that picked them up, materialize from the ceiling. A few seconds later, they heard screams, and from one of the tunnels, fell Keiichi, Shoko, and Kazuki. Out from the other, which was directly above Len's head, fell Ryotaro. Len cried out as Tsuchiura fell painfully on him, sending him crumpling to the floor again.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Tsukimori", said Tsuchiura, getting off the floor. Wearily, Len got to his feet again.

"Where….where are we?" asked Shoko, as Kazuki helped her to her feet.

"I have no idea." Said Keiichi.

"Wait a minute….this looks like our school…" said Kazuki after a pause.

A flash of light suddenly appeared near the ceiling.

"It's a ghost! Run!" exclaimed Kazuki, getting ready to sprint away.

"I'm not a ghost you moron!" emanated a voice from the ball of light. The glare faded, and Lily came into view.

"Well, nice to see that everyone got here in one piece."

She did a backward somersault, before flying down to eye level.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lily, the music spirit that has been keeping this school alive."

"I must be dreaming", said Shoko faintly, staring at Lily. "There's no way that this thing could be real!"

"Too bad for you, because I _am_ real, and you're not dreaming."

"Are…you a…pixie, or something?" asked Kazuki, poking Lily in the back.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Hah…it's kind of cute!" said Kazuki, using his pinky to mess up Lily's bangs.

"I said don't do that!" yelled Lily in frustration before raising her wand and smacking Kazuki on he head. In spite of it's small size, it must have had more power than imagine, because Kazuki yelped in pain and rubbed his head.

"Now, for those of you who still haven't caught on, I'm a fairy, and I was the one who selected the participants for this year's concours."

"I don't believe you" said Azuma, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How can a small, imaginary creature like you take action in such a critical decision concerning the concours?"

"Oh yeah? Let's see if this will make you believe, Tinky-Winky!"

Lily raised her wand and pointed it at Azuma. A puff of smoke appeared around Azuma's head. A second later, after the smoke had cleared, everyone saw, much to Azuma's horror, that all his long tresses were gone. He had been left with a bald head. Kahoko tried to control hr laughter, but failed, as Ryotaro let out a hearty guffaw next to her. All the students suddenly started laughing, as Azuma hopped around in panic.

Ok, I believe you! I'm sorry!"

With a satisfied smile, Lily, waved her wand again, and in another puff of smoke, Azuma's hair reappeared.

"No, as I was saying, I was the one who decided on this year's participants. Music is something to be cherished, and I have been safeguarding it from the past few centuries. Music is also a media by which people connect, and bond. Now, I'm going to test you, and see how much you have bonded over this past concour."

"There's no need for that, Lily ma'am", said Kazuki, wrapping one arm around Azuma and pulling Kahoko o his side using the other. "We're all bonded, see?"

Lily let out a peal of laughter.

"Nice try Kazuki, but that wont work. Now, for the next few days, you'll be locked up in this school together, and each day, I'll give you a challenge. You must trust each other, and work together to overcome each challenge. If you fail a challenge, it adds an extra day to your stay here."

"Trust…each other?"

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura eyed each other mistrustingly.

"That's the only way. Does everyone understand?"

All the students nodded their heads.

"Ok, well, to start off, being physically fit is a basic need for all musicians, so let's start off with a physical challenge! Best of luck everyone!"

With another glare of light, Lily vanished.

"What the…?" questioned Ryotaro. No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the few remaining lights dimmed, and faded.

* * *

_**lol....Tinky-winky??? i was thinking about the teletubbies, i think.....oh well...plz press the little green button and leave your reviews!!!**_


	2. Drum Roll Please!

_**ok, well....here's chapter 2!!! oh, and i need a few ideas about obstacles that lily can use against the students...if anyone has any ideas, pl PM me...but remember, they should concern music, or musical symbols in some way. ok, well, i hope you like this part!! i dont think i'm giving my all with this story, but i personally thought the idea was creative**_

**_^_^_**

**_i hate being in class 12!!!! even with finals over, i have to work hard to get into a good college!!! so wish me all the best!!! enjoy the story!!!!_**

**_R&R_**

* * *

"Wha…What happened to the lights?" came Shoko's trembling voice through the darkness.

"Hang on…I think I can see something there…towards the end of the hallway", said Hihara suddenly. All the teenagers turned towards the opposite side of the hallway to see what the trumpeter was talking about. Sure, enough, a very dim light was starting to flicker into life at the end of the hall. A few moments passed, before they saw a shadow creep into the opposite wall. Accompanying the shadow was a series of loud clattering and banging noises.

"What is it?" asked Len, trying to see what they were about to encounter. As the noises grew louder, the object that was causing them came into view. A GARGANTUAN tenor drum, which was rolling on its axis suddenly rolled into view. Its size was indescribable; it looked like something that King-Kong might have played.

"Oh my…" said Azuma, speechless at the sight of the drum. The instrument paused, and halted at the opposite end of the hallway.

"A drum? I thought Lily said this was supposed to be a physical challenge?" said Kahoko, staring at amazement at the object.

"Maybe we're supposed to bang it and see how loud a sound we can make?" enquired Kazuki.

"In what way is that physical?" questioned Len shortly.

"Maybe it's good for developing stamina in your arm muscles?" suggested the lilac-haired flutist.

"Uh…guys?" came Keiichi's voice. For the first time since she had heard him, Keiichi's voice carried a hint of surprise.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is the drum starting to move again?"

All of the students turned to look at the drum, and sure enough, it had again started to move. As it picked up speed, the members of the group looked at one another, then again at the drum. When it was a few feet away from them, it picked up a dangerous acceleration, and charged towards them.

"RUN!!" screamed all the teens at once, before turning and running away as fast as their legs could carry them. Ryotaro and Kazuki led the group, Azuma pulling Shoko along with Keiichi at their heels, and Kahoko and Len bringing up the rear.

"Guys, there's a door!" said Kazuki's voice suddenly. As they looked on, they saw a small, narrow doorway a few feet straight ahead of them.

"Keep running, we're almost there!" exclaimed Ryotaro as they ran.

As they continued to run away from the menacing drum, Len suddenly lost his balance and tripped. As he hit the floor, Kahoko stopped and turned around to pull him up.

"Come on Tsukimori, we're almost there, we can make it!" she said, pulling his hand.

The sound of the drum's approach was ringing in his ears as Len gripped Kahoko's hand and continued to run. As they neared the doorway, they saw Tsuchiura extending his hand out to them. With a final rush of adrenaline, they shot across the remaining distance towards him. Kahoko grabbed the pianist's hand with her free one, and he pulled the pair into the room, before slamming the door shut. Barely a few seconds later, a loud thud resonated through the room, indicating that the drum had finally stopped its death roll.

Panting, Kahoko wiped sweat off her brow before looking at the blue-haired violinist. He was dusty from the fall, and sweaty from the run.

"Are…are you all right, Tsukimori-kun?" she panted. Len managed to nod his head, then as his breath caught, he said "Thanks…for back there Hino."

"Hah. You should have left him there Hino", commented Tsuchiura sarcastically.

"If she had, you would have all failed the challenge now, wouldn't you?" piped up a voice suddenly, a voice which they all recognized.

"Lily!" All of them chorused at the little winged fairy. Lily fluttered down towards the group.

"Well?" she asked them. "How was that for a drum roll?"

"That pun is not the slightest bit funny!" snapped Azuma in anger. "You nearly flattened all of us to death!"

"Are you sure you want to talk now, Dino?" asked Lilly, running a finger along her wand.

Azuma looked like he hadn't finished, but for the sake of his dignity, he chose to keep quiet.

"I agree with Yunoki though, you could have killed us with that drum!" said Kazuki.

"Well, hey, I never meant to make a pancake of anyone, I just thought a jog might get you all in the spirit of the game!" Lilly muttered, a little defensively.

"The next time I want to jog, I'll get up early and go with Hihara senpai!" bit out Kahoko in exasperation at the annoying pixie.

"Oh all right, sorry. But hey, on the bright side, you got the deeper meaning of this challenge!" chimed Lily in a bright tone.

Len's eyes narrowed.

"Deeper meaning? Don't tell me that running away from a drum to save my life actually has a deeper significance."

"Of course it did!"  
Lily gestured towards Tsukimori with the tip of her wand.

"You tripped right? While running? And she…" Lily gestured towards Kahoko "helped you up! See? Music bonds people!"

All the musicians looked at each other, before Kahoko justified her action.

"Uh…Lily, even if a total stranger was being chased by an abnormally large-sized drum I would have saved them anyway. It's humanity."

"Ah, let's not get into all the nitty-gritty details now. Ok, for the next challenge, you'll have to divide yourselves into two teams. Make sure there's only one girl on each team, got it? You'll know what I have in mind tomorrow."

"And what are we supposed to do until tomorrow?" asked the trumpeter incredulously.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I can't let you starve now, can I? And you'll need some sleep too!"

With a flourish of her wand, she made 4 large picnic baskets appear on the floor, and with another sweep of her wand, 7 squishy sleeping bags and pillows materialized on the floor.

"You can eat and sleep here for tonight! Make sure you get a good night's rest, there's going to be a very challenging obstacle for all of you tomorrow! Good night!"

She vanished in a flash of light.

"Oh boy, food! Exclaimed Kazuki enthusiastically as he kneeled down in front of the baskets.

"Control yourself Hihara, don't forget, there's seven of us" Azuma warningly said as he opened one of the baskets.

This room, thankfully was free of dust, so they all sat down to eat. As Kahoko munched on a sandwich, Shoko sat down next to her, holding a few carrot sticks and softly said, "This is crazy. It's all a strange dream right?"

Sympathetically, Kahoko gave Shoko a hug.

"It will be all right Fuyumi-Chan, don't worry about it, you just eat your food."

Kazuki was now happily munching on a bun.

"You know, for having a twisted sense of humor, that fairy sure knows how to fix a meal!" he said as he ate.

Azuma was very dignifiedly eating his fried rice in silence. Kazuki broke his silence by posing a question to him.

"Hey Yunoki, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Azuma replied to Kazuki's questioning tone.

"Why did you decide to grow your hair?"

Everyone present turned in interest at Kazuki's question.

"My hair?" asked Azuma in puzzlement.

"Well, after seeing you bald today, I realized I had never asked you about why you had grown your hair, so I just asked." Said Kazuki earnestly.

"I'll answer your question only if you guarantee that you will never mention that moment ever again." Replied the flutist stiffly.

"All right, sorry. So why?" enquired Kazuki.

"It was merely my way of showing my parents that I am different from my brothers and not to refer to us as 'the Yunoki siblings'." He replied smoothly.

"Is anyone feeling sleepy?" came Keiichi's drowsy voice.

"I think we should hit the hay", said Tsuchiura, dragging a sleeping ag towards himself.

"That fairy said we would need it, remember?"

"Yeah, true", said Hihara selecting a sleeping bag for himself.

"We're supposed to sleep on the floor?" asked Len in distaste.

"Well, sorry if the poor little violin prince's butt will get dusty by sleeping on the floor. But unless you have a portable bed, then yes, we're sleeping on the floor." Retorted Tsuchiura.

"This is not going to have a positive effect on my violin practice" muttered Len, before picking a sleeping bag for himself. Kahoko and Shoko chose the last two remaining sleeping bags and pillows, and all the musicians laid their sleeping bags in the form of a circle on the floor. Kahoko ended up between Len and Ryotaro, but her presence there ensured that the two would refrain from sniping at each other in the middle of the night. Shoko ended up next to Keiichi who was already snoring next to her. On her other side, Azuma was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I'll get the lights", said Kazuki and a few moments later, the click of the switch was heard. The only light left now was the light from the stars outside.

Kahoko turned over inside her sleeping bag.

_Lily, what sort of insanity made you do this to me?_ She thought wearily to herself.

* * *

_**well?? likey or not? leave comments, thoughts, and improvements in the form of a review plz!!!**_


	3. Stepping Up

**_Ok, note: in the previous chapter, i used the name Dino right? i was referring to the purple pet dinosaur owned by Fred Flintstone_**

**_^_^_**

**_ah, i'm running out of ideas for purple subjects that can be used to mock Yunoki. um..help? readers?_**

**_oh, and Allie, the challenges are purely physical, but thanks for your idea anyway._**

**_R&R plz_**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. With a sigh, Kahoko checked her watch. The digital screen read 6:30 A.M. The sleeping bag hadn't been a substitute for her soft bed, and an ache had crept into the back of her neck. She pushed herself off the floor into a sitting position; and found Kazuki sitting opposite to her on the floor.

"You couldn't sleep either huh? Talk softly", he added quickly, gesturing to the sleeping forms of their friends around them.

"Wouldn't want to wake them up."

"Yeah, all right. I was feeling too restless to fall asleep." Said Kahoko softly.

"For me, getting up at 6:00 A.M. and going for a jog is a routine. But I don't think it's safe to walk around these halls; I'm yet to forget yesterday's incident with the drum, and who knows what other things that fairy might have set loose when we were sleeping."

"True."

"Lily has left breakfast for us if you're hungry", said the green-haired trumpeter, gesturing towards a fresh group of picnic baskets that had been conjured a short distance next to the sleeping bag circle.

Kahoko wasn't feeling hungry, but she crawled out of her sleeping bag to pace the room. Her frustration with Lily was reaching its peak.

"_Stupid Lily. Why can't she learn to cope with her boredom in a more productive manner? She needs a hobby! She's the one who should have tried to become an amateur violinist, not me!"_

Kazuki watched her slim form roaming around the classroom, and realized that she was annoyed. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you all right Kaho-chan?"

Her response was short, and snappy.

"No, not exactly all right. Stupid Lily. The things she does to cope with her boredom! Why am I always a target?!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kahoko realized she had said too much.

"Always a target? What do you mean by that?" Kazuki bent so that he was on eye-level with Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan, did you know Lily beforehand?"

Kahoko bit her lip, and turned away to regain her composure. Kazuki had seen Lily with his own eyes, so she knew he wouldn't call her crazy. But she decided that only the significant details should be mentioned. The secret about her violin was hers alone.

"Um…actually, Hihara senpai, I did in fact, know Lily beforehand. Remember how she said that she was the one who chose the concours participants?"

Kazuki nodded his head, his syrup-colored eyes gazing intently at her face.

"Well, she picked me as well, because she thought I had the potential to understand the true meaning of music. Even though I had minimum experience with music, let alone the violin, she still picked me. When I found out I had been chosen, she confronted me, and forced me to carry on with he concours. I'm glad she did at that time, but she interferes with things that are best left alone, and that characteristic about her annoys me."

"Oh, Kaho-chan." Kazuki placed a hand on her shoulder and made her to turn around. He had seen her happy, when she was playing her violin. He had seen her sad, after the third round of the concours. But, he had never seen her with this look of trapped frustration before.

"It's all going to be all right Kaho-chan. As soon as Lily gets satisfied, we'll be back to our normal lives. You just have to stick it out till then that's all. I know you can."

Kahoko turned around to face him. He really was a true hearted friend.

"Thank you, Hihara senpai. But don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't, Kaho-chan."

_No, of course he won't. It's not like him to do that, _she thought to herself. She felt her frustration fade slightly at Kazuki's words.

Kazuki felt like an agony aunt more than anything else at the moment. But, at the same time, he was happy that he had been able to calm down Kahoko.

"You need to eat something." He said, going to one of the baskets, and sticking a hand inside. After a few minutes, he pulled out a wrapped sweet bun and handed it to her.

"Here, this is really good. Try this."

He watched her unwrap the bun and take a bite. True, he was a novice when it came to girls, but apparently, he had a little natural charm he didn't know he had possessed. As Kahoko reached the mid point of the bun, he reached inside the basket again and pulled out a travel-sized juice box, and handed it to the cherry-tressed girl.

"How much has Lily kept in there?" asked Kahoko as she took the box from him.

"A lot", said Kazuki, feeling strangely happy as he watched her insert the straw into the foil opening.

Kahoko was just sucking the last few drops when the other students began to wake up.

After everyone had eaten, Tsuchiura brought up the topic of teams.

"Well, there's seven of us", said Azuma, looking around at his kouhai. "The teams will be unequal."

"Maybe one of us has to sit out?" suggested Shoko.

"Well, I cant be on the same team as Tsuchiura", said Len as he bit into a celery stick. "He'll most likely lose the challenge on purpose just to spite me."

The pianist fixed an uncharacteristically icy glare on the violin prince before saying, "The same goes for me. I don't want someone on my team who can't act like a team member."

In the end, they decided that Kazuki, Kahoko, and Ryotaro should form one team, while Azuma, Len and Shoko formed the other. Keiichi, they decided, would be an extra, and be chosen into a team after they had cross-checked with Lily.

At around 11:00 A.M. Lily made her entry into the room.

"Is everyone rested?" she asked the teens.

Everyone muttered a yes.

"Okay then! Let's get on with the challenge!" Lily said enthusiastically, before speedily flying towards the ceiling.

When she had reached, she waved her wand, this time like a dancer's baton and held it erect above her head. The room seemed to dissolve around them, into a black space of absolutely nothing.

"What is she doing this time?" asked the flutist, slightly nervously as he stared at the blank nothingness under his feet. Kahoko understood why he was looking at his surroundings with that expression. The intense blackness surrounding them made it appear like they were trapped in a black vortex, and may fall into oblivion at any moment.

A few moments later, a white surface appeared under them, and they neatly placed their feet on it. Apart from this surface, nothing else was present.

"Where are we now?" asked Shoko, looking around at their deserted surroundings.

"Ah, don't fret so much Fuyumi!" came Lily's excited voice as she reappeared near the girl's shoulder.

"All right, now yesterday, I had told all of you to divide yourselves into teams. Have you done that?"

"Yes, we have, but I think you must have noticed that there is one member extra", said Azuma, looking at Keiichi.

"Ah, so you all decided that Shimizu should sit out?" Questioned Lily, looking at the blue-eyed boy.

"Well, he's not going to sit out! You just gave him the most important role of the challenge!"

"Huh?" muttered Keiichi sleepily.

"I got the…most important role of the…challenge?"

The other students exchanged appraising looks, before looking at Keiichi. If the most important role of the challenge had just been handed to their sleepy kouhai, they may as well consider this challenge sunk.

"All right. Now this is your challenge for today!" rang Lily's voice through the din. She swept her wand through the air in a graceful manner. Two, small raised platforms merged out from the surface they were standing on. At the same time, a considerable height above them, another platform appeared. On this, two red ribbons had been stretched out between two white columns.

"For this challenge, all of you will have to work together, and play a common melody, which will be selected by me. You see that platform?" She pointed towards upwards at the surface hovering above their heads. Everyone nodded, looking up at the structure.

"That is your check point. All of you will start on this step", she continued, gesturing to the extrusion on the floor of the surface they were standing on.

"For each melody you play in perfect harmony with your teammates, another step will appear in front of you. The team to cross all the steps and reach check point first will win this round."

" But", she added warningly, "You only win the challenge when both the teams reach check point. You have a time limit of fifteen minutes to reach your goal. If both teams don't make it in time, you lose the challenge, and have to spend another day extra locked inside Seisou."

She now fluttered over to sit on the cellist's shoulder.

"Since Shimizu here hasn't been selected by any of the teams, he has a very significant role to play. While the rest of you are competing, Shimizu will be standing on the check point platform. He will be listening to both your performances. When he feels like one team has achieved unity with a piece, he will say so, and this will cause the step to form in front of you. Are all the rules clear?"

"The rules are understandable, but how are we going to play without our instruments?" Azuma asked the enthusiastic pixie.

"Oh right. Sorry about that Shaggy." Said Lily nonchalantly.

"Shaggy?! In what way am I shaggy?" asked Azuma in extreme offense.

"It's all right senpai, let it go." Said Tsuchiura, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can't bear the idea of seeing you bald again."

"Oh, all of you just love repeating that don't you?" snapped the flutist, looking at his classmates.

"Let's make fun of Yunoki because he became bald for a few seconds, because we know we can never grow hair as beautiful and silky as his!"

"Are you done?" asked Tsukimori, when his senpai's words were met with silence.

Azuma brushed back a few lavender tresses.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. Gomenasai."

Lily waved her wand again, and in series of pulsating flashes, each musician's instrument appeared on the floor.

"Tsuchiura, I hope you can play on this electric keyboard. Conjuring a piano is beyond my limit" she said, as it materialized in front of him.

"Sure I can", he said, running a finger over the keys.

"Well, since that's settled, here is the order of songs that you have to play. First is Gavotte. Next is Ode to joy, then Ave Maria, and A Little Night Music. The last is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" repeated Len, looking deeply unimpressed with the song lineup.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you've never heard it before" said Lily, looking at the child prodigy.

"Of course I've heard it!" snapped Len, feeling snubbed at the fairy's irritating attitude.

"All right. Will everyone please take your positions on the platform ?"

The six musicians stepped onto their starting steps.

"All the best everyone! Begin playing on my count. One, two, three, GO!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kahoko placed her violin under her chin, and let the magic of Gavotte engulf her.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger end!!! The next chapter will be out as soon as i can think of which team should finish first.**_

_**I made Azuma a little OOC, I know, when it came to his hair. Oh well.**_

**_And for those who have been following my other stories, "Destined Fate" has been updated, plz read._**

_**Comments, ideas, and love can be left in the form of a review.**_

**_^_^_**


	4. The First Challenge

**_well, here's the challenge! this took some time to plan, so be kind!_**

* * *

Keiichi might be the sleepiest of the lot, but he was exceptionally sharp when it came to detecting different levels of music. As soon as Lily gave the all clear, he heard six people start to play on either side of him.

_Hino, Hihara and Tsuchiura seem to playing with a bit more soul though, _he thought to himself as he looked at the team that was playing on his left. Tsuchiura was doing an excellent job with that electric keyboard.

On his right, Fuyumi, Tsukimori, and Yunoki were also trying their hardest, but something just wasn't coinciding.

"Well Shimizu?" asked Lily after a few minutes into the game. "Who do you think is playing more unifiedly?"

"I'd have to say Tsuchiura's team", Keiichi said with as much enthusiasm as his nature permitted.

"Ok, Shimizu believes that Tsuchiura's team has nailed this melody! Please take a step up you three!"

Relieved at getting the good head start, Ryotaro quickly lifted the keyboard off its stand, and balancing it under one arm, grabbed the stand and hurried onto the next step where Kazuki and Kahoko were waiting for him.

"That's level one cleared for Tsuchiura's team! Continue with 'Ode to Joy'! Tsukimori, your team needs to get it together; you're playing out of phase!"

_What the bloody hell does that mean? _Len thought to himself as he played Gavotte again. This melody was so annoyingly easy, and he was getting frustrated with having to play it repeatedly.

Azuma, on the other hand, was trying a different approach. Lily was telling them to play together. He tuned his ears to his teammates, and listened. The second he did, he heard the variations. Len was merely trying to finish the deed, and Shoko was trembling at having to keep up with her two seniors. He carefully altered his playing to suit the trembling girl's style. The moment he did, a white step appeared in front of them.

"Nice job! Climb on up!" Lily encouraged them.

_Damn, they caught up already? _The pianist thought to himself as he danced his fingers over the keyboard. True, both teams had to reach check point to win, but he wanted the satisfaction of being there first.

Kahoko was now feeling pain in her arms. She had never played this fast before, let alone continuously. The tension of knowing what may happen if she let down her pace was keeping her on edge.

Sweat was forming on Kazuki's forehead as blew the melody into his trumpet.

"I think…Tsuchiura's team has got it", Keiichi said to Lily, who was seated on his shoulder.

"Okay then! Tsuchiura's team has done it again! Come on up!"

Kahoko gasped as she let down the violin to clear the next step. The muscles in her arms were searing. She raised her hand and wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"You all right, Hino?" asked Ryotaro. He had observed the exhausted way she had climbed onto the platform.

"We can take a break if you want."

"No…it's all right." She said, rolling her shoulders.

With resolve, she tucked her violin under her chin again.

"Ave Maria next!" announced Lily.

Len's frustration was now reaching it's peak. Was it his fault that Fuyumi was not quite on the same level that he and Yunoki were?

"I know what you're thinking Len!" rang Lily's voice.

"For once, stop thinking that you're the only one who can play, and try to act as a team member!"

Feeling highly snubbed, Len diverted his attention from his violin to listen to Shoko and Azuma. Frowning, he focused on their playing styles. Then he heard it. Beneath each individual note of the clarinet and flute was a perfect harmony. Not just the technique, but something much deeper than that. Closing his eyes, he drew the bow across the strings. A few minutes after his change, another step floated into place.

"Tsukimori's playing style changed in the middle, don't you think?" asked the cellist to the fairy.

"I thought so too", Lily muttered back, before flying over to float above Len's head.

"Nice job Tsukimori! You finally learned how to play in phase! Continue with Ave Maria you three! You have eleven minutes left!" she announced to all the musicians.

_What, only eleven minutes?_

Kazuki panicked as he tried to coincide his pitch with his other two teammates. The problem with Ave Maria was that it was a very soft tune. Even though it had been converted for a trumpet scale, the trumpet was by nature a loud instrument. The lowest note on the trumpet scale was equivalent in pitch to a C sharp key on the violin. He desperately tried to lower his pitch by listening to the others.

However, even though none of the members on one team had managed to create unity, two instruments on the opposing teams had managed to reach the same phase, and was quickly observed by Keiichi.

"Lily?"

"Yes Shimizu?"

"I think Kaho senpai and Tsukimori senpai are playing as one. But none of the others have got it. What do you think?"

"Let me take a listen, Shimizu."

Lily adjusted her ears so that she was focusing only on the playing of the two violinists.

"Hey, you're right. Those two are harmonizing perfectly with each other."

She hurriedly fluttered in between the two team's platforms.

"Shimizu thinks no one on a single team has managed to play properly. But, and I personally agree, the violinist seem to be coinciding perfectly!"

"What?" asked Len and Kahoko together, in surprise, staring dumbstruck at the fairy.

_Damn you_, Len thought to himself as he played. The truth was, he had also felt it; the feeling that he was playing Ave Maria while another violin had played back in perfect response.

"_So this is what they mean when they say music can reveal hidden emotions"_

Len quickly pulled himself together. His feelings for a particular someone in this room were too mixed up to even consider analyzing, especially at a moment like this.

"Hihara, you've almost got it, just try to go a few tones lower!" Tsuchiura instructed the trumpeter.

Using the minimum possible air he could draw, Kazuki played again.

"They got it!" said Keiichi from check point.

"That's good! All right just two more left, come on now! You have eight minutes left! Tsuchiura's team! Start with 'A Little Night Music!'

Kahoko felt ready to drop as she stood on the step. Ryotaro came over to her and gave her shoulders a firm, friendly squeeze.

"Just two more Hino, come on, I know you can do it."

On the other side, Fuyumi was frantically trying to match up with her seniors. She raised her tone, and managed it.

"That's another step up for Tsukimori's team!"

No sooner had they managed to clamber onto the next step, than Keiichi told Lily that Kazuki, Ryotaro, and Kahoko had united on 'A Little Night Music'.

"Last song you three! Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! Pronto! You have four minutes left!"

_Oh no, you don't Tsuchiura, _thought Len to himself, and he tightened his pressure on his strings to match the flutist and Shoko.

He smiled slightly when he saw the platform appear for them.

"Tsukimori and Tsuchiura head to head now!" Lily excitedly announced.

"Who will win? There are three minutes left!"

Kahoko was smiling as she played the simple nursery rhyme. It was such a carefree melody, not at all professional like the other pieces they had been playing. Next to her, the trumpeter and the pianist were grinning at the foolish tune they were playing.

Within no time at all, they had cleared the final step. They raced across the check point platform and through the red ribbon that had been stretched across the two white columns.

"That's victory to Tsuchiura's team! Tsukimori, you have one minute! Now its 59…58…"

From the check point platform, Kahoko turned around and started to shout encouragements.

"Come on Tsukimori, I know you can do it!" she cheered.

"_Why was she cheering for that guy?" _Thought Tsuchiura to himself as he rubbed his wrists. Then he suddenly realized that their key to getting out of the challenge as well as Seisou was dependant on the three musicians on the step below them.

"Hurry up Tsukimori!" he called down to them.

"I'll kick your butt if we lose this challenge because you of you!"

_Of all the bloody arrogance_, Len thought to himself. He was finding it very degrading to have to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'

He looked around at his teammates. They looked strangle happy while they played, albeit the tension. As though they actually were enjoying playing the nursery rhyme.

"20…19…18…" Lily's voice was counting down their time.

"_Maybe…I should enjoy myself too…_' the male violinist thought to himself. It might not be so hard to enjoy playing very now and then.

"12…11…10…"

He thought of innocent childhood days and of the real reason why he had broken free from his serious performances.

Then he heard himself playing in tune with the other two.

"They got it", Keiichi's voice was heard saying.

The final step appeared before them.

"5…4…3…"

Len and his teammates quickly ran over to check point.

"WHOO HOO!!!" Shouted Lily in delight as she somersaulted through the air.

"That makes everyone!"

Panting, Len wiped away the perspiration that had gathered on his brow.

"All, right, everyone made it."

Lily flew down to the group of exhausted students.

"But, because Tsuchiura's team made it first, they have an advantage over you."

"Ad…advantage? What sort of advantage?" asked Azuma, as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Well, since they made it first, for the next challenge, they get to decide who gets to sit out, and who's playing."

"Oh, cool!!" exclaimed Kazuki.

Tsuchiura fixed a very satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at the blue-haired boy.

Len merely raised an eyebrow at him. It was beneath him to retort for such a silly reason. Whatever challenge came next, he decided that he could finish, if not win first, with his skills. He wasn't interested in anything except for an exit from this warped, twisted game.

"All, right, back to the classroom everyone! You'll find lunch waiting for you! The next challenge is tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. Best of luck!"

"How many challenges are there, actually?" asked Azuma.

"It depends on my mood; I'll let you know later. How many of you are feeling tired?"

Everyone present raised their hands.

"Okay, this little spell will work out any muscular aches you might be having. I can't have you doing tasks with any physical problems. Here you go!"

Lily waved her wand like a conductor's baton and pointed it at the students. There was a haze of blue smoke. When it cleared, it took a while for each student to realize what had happened to them. The result wasn't pleasant.

"Wha…What have you done to me?" asked Len in shock, his voice coming in Azuma's style, as he gripped at the shoulder-length cherry red tresses that were now on his head.

Keiichi's transformation wasn't very sharp, he had just exchanged his blond bob for Shoko's teal one.

"Man, I hate being short!" complained Ryotaro, who had shrunk down to Shoko's height. Shoko now towered above the rest of the students.

"What's the meaning of this?!" demanded Shoko. Her voice came out in Ryotaro's deep, masculine voice.

"My voice!" came Shoko's voice from Kazuki, who had swapped hair with Ryotaro, and whose build now resembled Len's.

Kahoko was horrified by what had happened to her. Her's was the worst appearance of them all, it had to be. She hadn't merely swapped physical aspects with her friends; she had acquired both masculine and feminine qualities in her body. Her hair was blond now, and her arms and chest were broadly muscled, but her face had retained its female characteristics. In addition to that, she could feel a very distinct, uncomfortable, piece of tissue hanging between her legs. Trying very hard not to think of whose it was, she looked around; and got the answer to her unwanted query.

Azuma stared in horror at what had happened to him. Being bald was one thing, but this was downright disgusting. It defied the laws of nature. His body had taken on the smooth proportions of a teenage girl's, with curvy hips and firm breasts.

"AH! This can't be happening to me!" he called out in Kahoko's voice.

"Hey, Yunoki? You look pretty hot as a chick!" said Kazuki in Shoko's voice.

"I must agree with him!" Ryotaro joined in, letting his eyes roam over Yunoki's new figure.

"LILY!" Yunoki raged at the little fairy.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO US?"

"Oops…sorry guys. Wrong spell. Hang on, I'll fix it."

"Fix it?" asked Kahoko. Her voice came out in Shimizu's sleepy way.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I think I mixed up the last two words in the spell."

Lily spun around three times and pointed the wand again.

Another haze of smoke, pink this time, surrounded them. When it cleared, to everyone's relief, they were back to their normal selves. In addition to that, their aches and pains were gone.

"Okay, now it's time to get you back to class. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Lily waved her wand a third time, and the similar black nothingness surrounded them before they were returned to the classroom.

"Yunoki?"

Still feeling slightly disturbed, the flutist turned around to face Kazuki.

"Yes?"

"If you were a girl, would you go out with me?"

Azuma's eyes chilled.

"Not in a million years. Even if I did find you attractive."

He bent down in front of one of the picnic baskets and fished out a sandwich.

* * *

_**HAHA...LOL. sorry, couldnt help it with the little 'body swap' incident. so...did u like??? **_

**_comments, improvements, suggestions and love can be left in the form of a review_**

**_^_^_**


	5. Ride 'Em Cowboy!

_**i was at a total loss of what to write for the next challenge, so thats why i was late in updating this...well, i rather like this idea (You can read on and find out yourselves...lol =)]**_

**_those reading my other stories, 'Destined Fate' has been updated again, and so has the diary. "to Be With You' shall be updated sometime this week. _**

**_but for now, enjoy this chapter_**

**_^_^_**

* * *

"I'm going crazy in here!"

Kahoko threw her hands up in frustration. It was the evening after the first challenge, and they had been trapped in the classroom for over eight hours.

"I know so am I!" Ryotaro sided with Kahoko.

"It's one thing to provide us with food and a place to sleep, but being trapped in here is damn annoying."

"Well, if you want to go outside and get flattened by another drum, be my guest." Len's sarcastic drawl came from one corner of the room.

"Oh come on guys, just because we got chased by a drum once doesn't mean that we will definitely get chased again by another one if we choose to go outside." The pianist glared at the blue-haired boy.

"Well Tsuchiura, seeing as how you're so boldly saying that, why don't you go out and check?" suggested the flutist.

"What if the drum is still against the door?" asked Shoko softly.

"You won't be able to open it."

"Well, I'm going to find out."

With long, purposeful strides, Ryotaro walked to the door, firmly gripped the knob, and opened it.

The hallway was lit by a few dim lights, but apart from that, the place seemed to be deserted.

"See? I told you there was…"

The pianist's words were cut off as a series of high pitched shrieks, resembling that of an ill-tempered bat filled their ears.

Before they knew it, a large group of large, black objects swooped in and started attacking all of them.

"Aah! What are they?!" Kazuki screamed in panic as the objects collided painfully into him.

"First a drum, now this?" asked Shoko, shielding her face with her arms, as the black things attempted to claw at her head."

"Nice going Tsuchiura!" came Tsukimori's reprimanding voice, slightly tinged with panic.

Azuma was now attempting to free his hair from the objects, which had grabbed hold of it and were pulling it into a million directions.

Ryotaro didn't bother with a reply, he was too busy trying to deal with his own swarm. As he battled with them, he realized what they were; they were large, music symbols; treble clefts, crescendos, half notes, running notes, flats and sharps.

"Guys?" came a panicked voice from near the ceiling. With difficulty, all of them looked up. Keiichi had been hoisted into the air by a number of the flying symbols, and was being dragged mercilessly along near the ceiling.

"Shimizu!" exclaimed Kahoko, even as the symbols continued to claw and collide against her.

"How the hell do we get rid of them?" shouted Azuma, as he tried to detangle his hair.

_Think Ryo, think, _Ryotaro thought to himself as he fought with the symbols. Then, as a running note attempted to stick its curved end into his collar, he grabbed hold of it and managed to snap it into two.

The note let out a peculiarly musical cry before becoming rigid and still. As soon as its cry resonated across the room, all the other symbols went still, and floated about in mid-air.

"Is…it over?" asked Kahoko, slowly looking up.

"Shimizu, try to free yourself, I'll catch you."

Kazuki ran under his kouhai and stretched out his arms.

"Well…if you say so", said the blond haired boy as he slowly lowered himself from the tangle of symbols. He managed to free his blazer from the pointed ends and fell, but was caught by the trumpeter.

No sooner had he fallen, than a few of the symbols regained their movement.

"Aah, not again!" exclaimed the red-haired girl, as she saw the symbols starting to move again.

Ryotaro slowly backed away, and as he did so, his hand rested against a surface which emitted a musical sound as he leaned against it; his keyboard.

Immediately, the flying objects froze again. Ryotaro was suddenly struck by an idea.

"Hey, guys! Quick, grab your instruments; I have an idea on how we can get rid of them!"

As the teenagers hastened to oblige, the objects started to move again.

"Hurry!"

"Which tune Tsuchiura?" asked Kahoko as she held her violin under her chin.

"Um…Oh When the Saints!"

A majority of the symbols had regained their movement by the time everyone started to play. As soon as they played in phase, the objects started to sway softly, and formed a single file line.

"Get 'em towards the door!" instructed the pianist.

Kazuki stepped forward, and after managing to shift his playing duties to his right hand, opened the door with his left. One by one, the creatures left the room. The second the last one exited, Kazuki slammed the door shut.

"Well, that's put me out of the mood of going out", Said Tsuchiura, taking his fingers off the keyboard.

"Now he says it", muttered Len, as he took in the damages made to his blazer.

"But I'm going crazy! I miss being outside!"

Kazuki waked over to one of the windows. They consisted of glass panels and divided each pane into two sections. Kazuki slid the small locking clip to one side, and observed the way the glass slipped smoothly inside the frame.

"Hey, guys, I think we can still get out of here!" he said excitedly.

He pushed the glass, feeling pleased when it slipped out without any resistance. He put his feet through the new opening and slipped outside.

"Yay! I'm free!" He shouted before running out of sight from the window. A few minutes later, they heard him scream.

"Hihara senpai?" called Kahoko in alarm as she went near the window. She was about to put her feet through, but Ryotaro stepped forward and put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go first."

"Oh sure, now he acts all big and brave" remarked the male violinist sarcastically.

"It's more than what you did, Tsukimori, at least I try to help everyone."

They heard sudden footsteps, and Kazuki reappeared near the window.

"Hihara, what happened?" asked Azuma stepping forward and fixing a look of concern

on his face.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this!" he blurted.

"Seisou…is not on the ground anymore!"

All the students stared at him, before Ryotaro kindly said, "I think you're a little tired Hihara. Why don't you just come inside?"

He offered his hand to pull him back in.

"No guys, I'm no joking! Come and see for yourselves!" insisted the green haired boy before he ran out of sight again.

Curious, the others followed him out the window. They had gone a few paces, before they realized what Kazuki had been talking about.

"Oh my…" said Kahoko, feeling faint.

Seisou had been levitated off the ground. It was standing on a piece of earth that was, apparently, floating around in black space.

Kahoko slowly edged as close as she could to the edge of the ground and peered over. There was nothing but swirling blackness, infinitely deep and unknown.

"That fairy certainly has no idea of risking our escape, does she?" asked Shoko in a voice even more soft and terrified than usual.

They went back to the classroom with unease in their guts.

Night fell, and along with it arrived dinner in the form of more picnic baskets. No one ate much of anything though. The idea that they were aimlessly floating around in air and the tension of the next challenge was making everyone edgy.

After a restless night's sleep, they were woken up by Kazuki who announced the arrival of breakfast.

Lily made her appearance shortly after lunch in the afternoon.

"Why the long faces?" she asked everyone.

"You've barred all the possible ways of exit, how else should we look?" asked Kahoko.

"Of course I did. What fun would it be if you all escaped?"

Everyone exchanged dark looks with each other. Observing this, Lily hastily spoke through the silence.

"Never mind. Let's get on with the second challenge."

Lily swept her wand across the length of the classroom. A color blinding spectrum of lights enveloped them and they felt themselves being swept away from their places.

When they arrived at wherever they were supposed to, they looked around at their surroundings. Lily had transported them to what appeared to be a grassy plain. A short distance away, a pen had been erected, similar to those seen in a farm.

"Are those horses?" asked Shoko, as they heard a series of snuffling and snorting noises issuing from the pens.

"Let's have a look", said Kahoko, taking the shy girl's hand and leading her forward. The boys followed behind them.

Shoko and Kahoko peered into the pen.

"Those aren't horses!" exclaimed Shoko as she saw what was in the pens.

The objects inside the pen couldn't be classified as animals of any sort. They were extremely large treble cleft symbols. They were moving on their own, floating slightly above the grass as they shifted inside the pen.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" asked Ryotaro as he eyed them with curiosity.

"Glad you asked!"

Lily flew above everyone's heads and over to the pen.

"Do you want to know what the next challenge is?" she asked the group.

All of them nodded their heads.

"All right, just let me set up a few things."

Lily rotated her index finger in small circles in front of her face before pointing the finger at a point some distance away from the pen. A span of sand appeared there, arranged in the form of concentric circles, similar to a race course.

"Your challenge for today is as follows", Said Lily, looking at the group.

"All of you will be in teams of three. One of your teammates has to be a jockey, and ride on one of these treble clefts, while the other two teammates play a melody. Depending on the precision and unity with which they play will affect the movement of the treble cleft. If both are playing without unity, the speed will be affected. But if you play without precision, like say, you play the wrong note, the treble cleft will arch and buck, putting your rider at risk."

_This task sounds more dangerous than the last one_, thought Kahoko to herself. In addition to that, she knew her skills weren't as sharp as everyone else's. She forced her attention back to Lily.

"Each member has to take turns riding. Once one person finishes three laps, one of the musicians has to become a jockey, and the jockey a musician. After each member finishes three laps, that is, when one team finishes nine laps, they win the challenge."

"Is this safe?" asked Azuma, looking at the clefts with some apprehension.

"Why Rapunzel, getting scared already?" asked Lily with a smirk.

Azuma crossed his arms.

"I'd rather be Rapunzel than a fairy that preys upon humans for her entertainment."

"If that's what you want", said Lily with a wicked smile and waving her wand at the flutist.

With a loud popping noise, Azuma's clothes changed before their eyes.

He was now in a long, layered, pink gown like the ones women wore during the Elizabethan period. A conical shaped princess hat was on his head, adorned with a number of long ribbons. His hair had been raided, and a pink satin ribbon had been woven into it.

The entire group burst out laughing. Like the feminine figure he had yesterday, the gown also suited him.

"This is _not_ funny!" Azuma exclaimed in alarm, looking at his appearance.

"Lily, get me out of these clothes _now!_"

"Be careful what you wish for next time", Said Lily, with a smile, before she replaced his original clothes.

"You left the braid", remarked Azuma as he ran a hand down his hair, which was now devoid of the ribbon.

"I thought it looked nice, really", Lily said earnestly for the first time since she had spoken to him.

"All right, now back to business."

She shifted her look to the pianist, trumpeter, and female violinist.

"You guys won the last round, so you get to chose the teams. You can keep your team how it was the last time, or you can mix and match."

"Can we have a moment?" Ryotaro asked Lily.

"Of course."

"What do you think guys?" he asked his two friends.

"I don't mind keeping our team as it is", Said Kazuki.

"Yeah, I like our team exactly as it is" said Kahoko.

After a few minutes, they decided Shoko should sit this one out. The idea of her going on a wild horseback ride didn't fit her image.

After they said their choices to Lily, Lily flew over to Shoko.

"All Fuyumi, since they made out sit out, you're an extra jockey. If anyone gets hurt, you have to take their place."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that extent." The teal haired girl softly said.

"Everyone else please choose a cleft. There's one for everybody. Be ready and waiting, because the second your jockey finishes their laps, one of you will immediately have to enter the track."

As they walked into the pen to choose, Lily quickly said, "oh yeah, before I forget, the song line up is as follows: first is 'More Than Words' by Westlife. The second is 'Bed Of Roses' by Bon Jovi. The last is 'Dancing Queen' by Abba."

"Those aren't classical pieces." Len commented as he selected a cleft.

"There's no rule saying I have to choose only classical pieces. Here are your music scripts."

She waved her wand again and six music stands appeared on the grass.

"Jockeys, please take you positions. You will begin on my mark."

* * *

**Ah_, ive been holding a personal grudge against Azuma after reading the manga and found out that during the school's dance, he asked Kahoko for a spin on the rooftop, and she obliged him. (grr...damn you Yunoki, YOU'RE MINE, MINE I SAY, ALL MINE!!!!)_**

**_ahem...sorry, got a little emo._**

**_so...did you like the chapter? i had no idea how to describe the course of the challenge, so it'll end here for now._**

**_Please leave a review, they are most welcome....otherwise, i'll start using your pen names in my next stories after Lily finishes with _** _**you...muahahahaha!!!**_

**_^_^_**

**_UM....sorry. leave a review?_**

**_please? *innocent pouting child-like face*_**


	6. The Second Challenge

**Hey Guys! It's already been a year since I joined Fanfiction! i really can't believe how quickly time has passed! Thank you to al those who read and liked my stories.**

**So I finally managed to update Game Over. The thing was, since it's like an adventure game show, it was quite difficult to visualize the event taking place so i was completely clueless as to how it progresses. Now that the inspiration has kicked back in, here's the next chapter!**

**Destined Fate has also been updated, and I've also started a new story called "Beauty and the Beast' for LCDo. My Maid sama fic 'Swapped' will be updated soon as well.**

**And concerning a few doubts that might arise on this chapter. It's perfectly possible to have a musical version of a song. MR and i have done some experiments ourselves, and have successfully managed to play 'Uptown Girl' and 'Dancing Queen' on our flutes. I'm not sure how easily this can be achieved on a violin or a cello, but it's perfectly possible.**

**And I'm so sorry about a couple of mistakes i made in the previous chapters. Upon investigation, i discovered that not only have I been spelling Lili's name wrong, but I had also confused his gender! (T_T) So I've corrected that here, and I'll revise the previous chapters when I get time.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! In advance!**

* * *

At the fairy's words, some of the students looked dubiously at one another. Kahoko particularly was looking at Azuma with some doubt. Observing this, Azuma questioned his kouhai.

"Anything wrong?"

"Ah, well, I was just wondering if senpai had actually heard any of these songs before. I mean, knowing your background…"

Azuma smirked at the cute way Kahoko had addressed her question. "Well, though my grandmother generally disapproves of western music, Hihara has made me listen to all sorts of music on his MP3. So I'm familiar with all three songs."

"Well fortunate for you. I on the other hand, have not heard any of these songs even once." Len stated firmly glaring at Lili. "Isn't Jon Bon Jovi some sort of heavy metal artist?" he asked with his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"It's rock, Tsukimori," Ryotaro amended instantly. "To think someone who claims to be from a line of great musicians cant even differentiate between two distinct music styles."

"That's hardly the point. I've never heard these songs before. How am I supposed to play?" the blue-haired boy shot at Lili.

"I gave you music scores didn't I? Just play it exactly how it is with precision. What's it to, the violin prodigy, to play exactly how it's written? It's not like you put any emotion into your performances."

The atmosphere tensed at Lili's words. How would Len take it? The firm truth in Lili's words made things even more nerve-racking.

"How would you be able to decide that?" Len asked quietly in a voice that dripped with poison.

"I've been hearing each of your performances in the selections. That's how! Your music has no feeling whatsoever! Even a ceramic statue can have more feeling than you!"

"That's it!" Len's patience snapped and he lunged at the little pixie who didn't dodge fast enough. He grabbed him in his fist as a positively frightening look filled his eyes.

"Tsukimori no!" Kahoko called out.

"This has gone far enough! I'll twist you little wings slowly until you tell us how to get the heck out of here!" spat Tsukimori, his face dangerously close to Lili's.

Lili wriggled his arm free and waved his wand. Fro out of nowhere a shower of basketballs fell on top of Len with amazing velocity.

"Itai! Stop!" Alarmed, Len let go of the fairy and shielded his head with his arms.

"It's so nice to see someone else getting punished," Azuma said lightly as he took in the scene. When the basketball storm had finally stopped, Len warily raised his head. Luckily, he had been spared from any damage.

"Now as I was saying," continued Lili, you just play as best as you can. Don't worry about how it's supposed to sound. Please choose your treble clefs!"

With a dark look on his face, Len strode off in the direction of the pen. His teammates followed him. Kahoko, Kazuki, and Ryotaro slowly made their way forward.

"Restless creatures aren't they?" asked Ryotaro as he tried to look for the tamest of the lot.

"Yeah, they're kind of scary too," said Kahoko as she reached to touch one of the clefts. The creature turned in her direction and Kahoko fought down the urge to step away from it.

When everyone had chosen a cleft, the opposing teams stood on either sides of the track, one member already mounted on their cleft and waiting at the starting point.

"All right then, do your best!" shouted Lili some distance above their heads.

Kahoko who was the first to ride nervously gripped the juncture which separated the upper loop from the body. There were no reins of any sort. Apparently the steed would be controlled only by the quality of music it heard. Azuma was next to her on his own cleft, looking rather checked.

"This sort of thing doesn't really suit my image don't you think?" he asked Kahoko as he tried to balance himself on the curved back.

Kahoko had to admit, it was true. The cowboy style definitely did not suit Azuma.

"All right, get ready!" announced Lili. "On my mark! 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Ryotaro and Kazuki immediately started playing and Kahoko felt herself being propelled forward. Her grip on the clef's neck tightened as it charged on. However, the intensity of the situation was somewhat diluted when she heard Tsuchiura's voice over then din. He was loudly singing the lyrics of 'More Than Words'.

"_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I don't want you_

_Not to say but if you only knew_

_How it easy, it would be_

_To show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to Make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

'_Cuz I'd al…ready know"_

Kahoko laughed in spite of things then suddenly stopped as her grip slipped. Ryotaro's singing voice was not something to be bragged of, let alone heard in public. His voice was slightly scratchy and off-key. Chancing a look at her teammates she saw a laugh playing in Kazuki's eyes as he played. Also, it was evident that on Len's team, Keiichi was trying his best not to laugh as his hands danced over the strings of his cello. Len on the other hand, looked irate. Shouko was covering her hand with her mouth, clearly fighting down the urge to giggle.

_Was he doing it on purpose?_ Thought Kahoko. Was it perhaps a ploy to make the other team lose their concentration? No sooner had she thought it than Azuma's clef gave a sudden jerk.

"Sorry senpai," Keiichi apologized as he went for the next measure. "I didn't hold the beat long enough."

"_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in 2?"_

Kahoko felt slightly elevated as she finished her first lap. Azuma was right behind her however, barely an arm's distance away. Without warning, her ride suddenly bucked as Kazuki's trumpet lost the proper pitch.

"Careful Hihara!" exclaimed Ryotaro, not daring to take his eyes off his music score.

Kahoko wrapped her legs around the base of the clef for extra support.

Len was thoroughly annoyed at having to play a piece he had never heard before and because of the pianist's obnoxious singing. He wondered if this was some secret desire the pianist had been hiding for some years. He couldn't afford to lose this match as well. If Azuma could just pick up a little more speed, then it could promise them a victory. Maybe he could listen to how Tsuchiura was singing, annoying as it was, and use it to his advantage.

"_Now that I've tried to_

_Talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do_

_Is just close your eyes and reach out your hand"_

The song was quite slow, with regular beats. Slowly, he tried to merge the singing style and his scores. Then he finally heard himself matching up. The clef Azuma was riding picked up speed.

Pleased, Len continued to use the same method. Soon he and Keiichi were playing in sync. However, Victory went Ryotaro's team.

"That's three laps cleared by Kahoko!" shouted Lili as Kahoko finished the third round. "Will the next jockey please enter the field?"

Without wasting any time, Ryotaro sprang away from the keyboard and mounted his steed. Kahoko rushed past him and dismounted before picking up her violin and focusing on the next song, 'Bed of Roses' by Bon Jovi. Trying not to panic as she saw the mess of notes, she uncertainly began to play. During this time Azuma also had finished his laps and Len had mounted and was racing alongside Ryotaro.

"Afraid of losing?" asked Len when they became head to head.

"Not at all," said Tsuchiura before opening his mouth.

"_Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano__  
__Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know__  
__'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head__  
__And some blond gave me nightmares, think that she's still in my bed__  
__As I dream about movies__  
__They won't make of me when I'm dead"_

"No! Not again!" exclaimed Len wishing he had the privilege of closing his ears.

Kahoko grinned as she heard the pianist's voice again. As funny as he sounded, it was livening to hear him.

"What's this, Tsukimori seems to be catching up!" Lili announced suddenly. "Yes and….Tsukimori cleared the second lap!"

Tsuchiura cursed as Lili's words rang through space. He hoped Kazuki and Kahoko would make up in this round. However, this was dismissed when Len finished the final lap a few seconds before he did. Len quickly directed himself towards him team as Keiichi mounted, prepared to take off. Kazuki kept his trumpet down and clambered onto the music symbol as Ryotaro came racing back.

Keiichi had already finished half of the first lap and Ryotaro didn't want to throw away victory. If he and Kahoko could match up perfectly on 'Dancing Queen' then everything would get made up.

Kazuki decided to take up Ryotaro's role of toning the tension and belted out the lyrics of 'Dancing Queen'.

'_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high'_

Len was matching up quickly with Azuma as he tried to speed up Keiichi. He could hear the harmony between him and his senpai; this round was theirs. However, something unexpected suddenly took place.

Kahoko and Ryotaro began to sing along with Kazuki.

'_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen'_

As they sang together, Kazuki's treble clef picked up rapid speed, much more speed than any of the other clefs. He tore around the field and within a few seconds, the victor was evident; Tsuchiura's team had won again.

* * *

**Did you like it? It took a whole load of head banging to get this one typed.**

**Review please! And I need some ideas for the next challenge. Any suggestions? Please do let me know.**


End file.
